While cheek retractors have been known and used in the past, such prior art devices have usually required handholding of individual retractor pieces, or involved relatively complex, cumbersome, unreliable and inconveniently located holding apparatus. Also, saliva collectors have heretofore been deficient in being incapable of specific optimal location, as overlying a saliva duct, being inefficient in operation so as to leave saliva pools and moisture on surfaces, and being generally uncomfortable to the patient and inconvenient to the dentist.